User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 108: Radar
Main Plot: Sophie/Devon (Sophie and Danielle are walking to class) Sophie: How is it having a boyfriend? Danielle: Amazing, why? Sophie: Just wanted to know what it was like. Danielle: You’ve had a boyfriend before. Sophie: Yeah, but not in high school. Is it any different? Danielle: Not really, a boyfriend is a boyfriend. Sophie: Who could you see me with? Danielle: I don’t know, maybe Eric? Sophie: Yeah…I really just want a boyfriend. I don’t even care who it is. Danielle: Don’t say that, you don’t want a creep. Sophie: Just some male attention would be nice. Danielle: It will come, believe me. Sophie: Not soon enough… Sub Plot: Brittany (Brittany and Eliza are eating lunch and Brittany is staring at a boy) Eliza: Earth to Brittany? Who are you checking out? Brittany: His name is Levi Carlson and he’s amazing. Eliza: Have you talked to him before? Brittany: Yeah, we’re super close. (Levi walks by and nods at her) Levi: Sup, Bethany. Eliza: I can tell. Brittany: He doesn’t even know my name! I talked to him like twice! Eliza: This is an abomination! I guess he doesn’t know your shoe size and street address now either! Brittany: I’m being serious. If he doesn’t even remember my name, he must not pay any attention to me at all. Eliza: Not necessarily. Maybe he wasn’t sure if it was Brittany or Bethany so he just picked one. Brittany: I’ll just have to get closer to him. Eliza: No stalking! Brittany: Not that close! Third Plot: Scott (Scott and Alicia are looking through FilmFridayz ideas and talking) Alicia: So, I won’t see you at Pride anymore? Scott: Unfortunately not. Alicia: Do your parents know you’re bi? Scott: Hell no, there’s no way I’d tell them. Alicia: Well how many people know, like are you completely out or just out to a few friends? Scott: Only like 15 people know not counting the people I’ve never met at Pride. Alicia: Are you going to keep it that way? Scott: I don’t know…maybe I should tell more of my friends. All my others seem to be taking it okay, so what’s the big deal? Alicia: Exactly, you’re still the same person. You can tell them that if they give you troubles. Scott: I doubt any of my friends would do that though… Main Plot: Sophie/Devon (FilmFridayz is starting and Sophie walks in with Danielle and Scott) Scott: Best part of the week. Danielle: Maybe you can find your new man candy here, Soph. Sophie: I already know everyone here! Scott: Devon is new. He told me he’s starting today. Danielle: Who’s Devon? Scott: That kid over in the corner. Danielle: Sophie, go talk to him! Scott: Maybe not a good idea. Sophie: Why? Danielle: No one cares! Just go! (Danielle pushes Sophie over to Devon) Sophie: Uh, hi. Devon: Any reason you were pushed over to me? Sophie: No, my friends are weird. Devon: Hi, I’m Devon. Sophie: I’m Sophie. So, is this your first week? Devon: Yeah, I’m super excited to join. You’re really funny in the videos. Sophie: Aw, thanks! Which video is your favorite? Devon: I like the Paper Cut video because you were the star of it. Sophie: Oh…thanks. (Sophie looks back at Danielle and Scott and they give her a thumbs up) Sophie: Well I’m going to go back to my friends but I’ll see you in a bit. (Sophie starts to walks back and notices that Devon is following her) Sophie: Oh, hello again. Devon: Hi! (Sophie grabs Danielle) Sophie: We’re going to the bathroom now, okay? Danielle: Alright then. (Sophie and Danielle walk to the bathroom door and see Devon right behind them) Danielle: Uh, you gonna come in with us? Devon: No, I’ll wait out here. Sophie: Okay… (Danielle closes the door) Danielle: Okay, that was really creepy. Sophie: He’s following me! I even said goodbye! Danielle: Is he still going to be out there when we leave? Sophie: Probably! This is your fault! Danielle: How was I supposed to know he was a stalker?! Sophie: What do we do? Danielle: Let’s just go back, okay? Sophie: And get stalked again, alright. (Danielle opens the door and Devon is gone) Danielle: See, he’s not that creepy. Devon: BOO! (Sophie and Danielle scream) Devon: Hah! It worked! The club is starting, let’s get back. (Devon runs back into the room and Sophie looks mad) Sub Plot: Brittany (The next day, Scott is waiting in the lunchroom and Brittany walks up to him) Brittany: What are you doing? Scott: Waiting here for Chloe and Gina. I’m going to come out to them today. Who are you looking at? Brittany: This guy named Levi. Do you know him? Scott: Yeah, he goes to my youth group at my church. Brittany: Really?! Do you guys talk a lot? Scott: Not really, why? Brittany: Can you take me to youth group this week with you so I can see him? Scott: You like him? Brittany: Yeah! Scott: Alright, yeah. It’ll be fun. Brittany: Thank you so much, Scott! Third Plot: Scott (Brittany holds open the door for Chloe and Gina to pass by) Chloe: Hey, Scott. You wanted to tell us something? Gina: Is it big? Scott: Kinda, I guess you could say so. Chloe: Tell us! Scott: Well, you guys are some of my closest friends and I’ve known you longer than anyone so I thought you guys deserved to know where I’m taking my life. Chloe: You’re moving?!?! Scott: What? No! I’m bisexual. Chloe: That’s it? I thought it was like life threatening or something. Gina: You can’t be serious… Scott: What do you mean? Gina: You’re one of those people? Scott: If by ''those ''people you mean LGBT then yes, yes I am. Gina: That’s gross. But whatever. Chloe: Gina, don’t be mean. I’m glad you had the courage to tell people Scott. I’m proud of you. Gina: Why would you tell anyone that? People don’t want to hear about it. Scott: Um, I thought that since you were my friend you would care about the real me. Gina: I am your friend and I want to help you. Come to my church and I’m sure my pastors could help you find your way back to God. Scott: What are you talking about? I still believe in God, Gina. Gina: Oh, well that’s surprising. Most people like you don’t. Chloe: Gina, we’re leaving. Scott, I’ll see you at lunch, okay? (Chloe pulls Gina away) Chloe: Stop being so mean! Gina: I’m not being mean, I’m speaking the truth. His truth. Chloe: Who’s truth? Gina: God’s. As his child it’s my duty to spread his word and help those who have fallen from his path. Chloe: Scott stills believes in God. He’s bi, not atheist Gina. Gina: Well God will never let him into heaven if he shares his bed with another male. Chloe: And how do you know that? Gina: The bible references it. Chloe: Okay, whatever. I’m not too worried about Scott getting into heaven, he’s one of the nicest, most caring people I know. Gina: But if he loves a man then does anything else matter? Chloe. Yes! Gina: Look, what Scott’s doing with his life is immoral, wrong, and very disturbing. I’m going to help him find the right path again. It’s my duty as God’s child. (Gina walks off and Chloe looks annoyed) Main Plot: Sophie (Danielle walks up to Sophie at her locker) Danielle: What’s up? Sophie: I hate you. Danielle: Why? Sophie: Devon has been following me all day. He won’t stop! Danielle: You asked for a boyfriend. Sophie: I’m not dating him! Danielle: Still… Sophie: What do I do? Danielle: Look, he obviously doesn’t have many friends either so just be nice to him and deal with it. Sophie: But- Devon: Sophie! I lost you, where’d you go? Sophie: Oh…just to my locker. Devon: Well now we’re going to mine. (Devon pulls Sophie with him and Danielle laughs to herself) Sub Plot: Brittany (Brittany and Chloe are in class) Brittany: So, how did Scott’s big reveal go? Chloe: Pretty much a disaster. Turns out Gina is a mad homophobe. Brittany: Seriously? What’d she do? Chloe: She told him he was immoral or something and now is out to change him back. Brittany: What a freak. So, you have a date to homecoming yet? Chloe: No, maybe I’ll just go steady with a group of friends. Brittany: Hopefully when I ask Levi he’ll say yes. Chloe: Ooh, who’s Levi? Brittany: Just this sophomore I’ve been crushing on. Scott’s taking me to see him at his youth group tonight. Chloe: That sounds spicy! Well…actually no because it’s at a church but still! Brittany: Is it bad to make out in a church? Chloe: Yes! Well…I don’t know because they have like weddings at churches… Brittany: That’d be cool to try! Chloe: Please don’t. Brittany: Fine! Third Plot: Scott (Gina chases Scott down in the hallway) Gina: Scott, will you come with me to church tonight? Scott: Nope, I’m going to my church tonight. Gina: Yeah, but I talked to my pastors and they’re willing to help you find God’s true path again. Scott: What? Gina: They said that this path you’re on now was given to you by the devil and you’re starting to lose touch with the lord. I want to help you. Scott: If you want to help you can tell your bigot pastors to go talk to someone with real problems. (Scott storms off and Gina looks shocked) Main Plot: Sophie/Devon (Sophie is with her popular friends) Brad: Who wants to party this weekend? Leah: I’m in! Eric: Can we not do it at my place this time. Abby: Maybe we could do it at Sophie’s. We’ve never had one there before. Sophie: No, I don’t think so. Devon: Do what at Sophie’s? Sophie: Devon! What are you doing here? Devon: Spending time with my bestie of course! Brad: Bestie, huh? You guys hang out every day? Devon: Duh! Sophie: Devon- Devon: If you guys are having a party, can I come? Sophie: No, Devon, You can’t. Devon: Are you going? Sophie: Yeah? Devon: Then I wanna go! Please please please please please!!!!! Leah: You know what, why don’t you two have your own party and we’ll go have ours. Abby: Sorry, Soph. (Everyone walks away and Sophie looks mad) Sophie: Thanks Devon, so much. (Sophie runs off and Devon looks confused) Sub Plot: Brittany (Brittany and Scott are in youth group and sitting in a circle) Tiffany: Alright, I see a few new faces this evening. I’m Tiffany and I’m the youth pastor at this church. I also run this youth group. (Levi winks at Brittany) Brittany: He winked at me, oh my god Scott! Scott: So go talk to him. Brittany: I can’t just do that! Scott: Just go talk to him. Ask him to homecoming maybe. Brittany: I can’t do that! Wow, he seems interested in this god conversation. Scott: I can tell you’re not. Brittany: I don’t really get into religion I only came to see Levi. Scott: Are you kidding? Tiffany: Yeah, are you kidding? Brittany: Um, you weren’t supposed to hear that… Tiffany: Yeah, I can tell. If you’re not here then why don’t you just leave? Brittany: Fine, I didn’t like it here anyways. Come on Scott! Tiffany: You’re leaving Scott? Scott: I’m her ride so I guess I am. (Brittany storms out and Scott starts to leave as Tiffany gives him a sympathetic look) Main Plot: Sophie/Devon (Sophie is at her lunch table) Danielle: So you don’t get to go to one party? Moon: That guy sounds like he needs a friend. Whether you like it or not, Soph, you’re like the only one he’s got. Sophie: I don’t even like him though! He’s annoying and creepy and I wish he would just leave me alone. Ethan: Then tell him that. Sophie: I can’t…that’s too mean. Liam: Want one of us to tell him to back off? Sophie: It wouldn’t work, believe me. Jamie: Well you can’t just keep dealing with him like this. You’re going to have to do something sooner or later. Danielle: Speak of the devil… Devon: I finally found you! Can I sit here? Liam: There’s no room, bud. Sorry. Devon: Well can’t one of you move? Ethan: No, go back to your old table. (Danielle punches Ethan in the side) Devon: Then Sophie come back to my table and sit with me. Sophie: No, Devon I won’t! Just go away, okay? Devon: No, I’ll just sit on the floor here. Sophie: DEVON GO AWAY! Devon: Why? Sophie: You’re like some stalker that won’t leave me alone! So leave me alone! (Devon grabs Sophie’s lunch and throws it. He runs off and Sophie looks shocked) Moon: Nice Sophie, see what you did to him? Ethan: Wow, that dude really is a psycho… Moon: Stop being mean you guys! Jamie: Moon, that guys really does have some problems. Maybe it’s best if Sophie doesn’t involve herself with him. Sophie: Yeah…maybe it’s best. Sub Plot: Brittany (Brittany and Scott are outside waiting for a ride) Brittany: Sorry I got us kicked out… Scott: It’s fine. My head’s not really in the right place to think about this right now anyway. (The doors open and Levi runs out) Levi: Glad I caught you. I thought you guys had already left. Brittany: No, we’re here. Levi: Did you really go to this thing just to see me? Brittany: Maybe… Levi: That’s sweet! (Scott mouths homecoming to her) Levi: I’m gonna go but I’ll see you tomorrow. Brittany: Will you go to homecoming with me?! Levi: Uh…no? Brittany: Oh… (Levi is about to say something and then goes back inside) Scott: Most guys don’t like when girls scream things in their faces. Brittany: Was that a bad move on my part? Scott: Yeah, yeah it was. Here’s our ride. Brittany: Guess I’m going with Chloe this year… Main Plot: Sophie/Devon (Danielle walks past the music room and sees Devon in there alone) Danielle: Devon, are you okay? Devon: I guess… Danielle: Listen, I’m sorry about what Sophie said to you, but she wasn’t all wrong. Devon: I know… Danielle: So why didn’t you stop when she asked you the first time? Devon: I don’t have any friends and I never have. It’s like when someone finally talks to me, I don’t want to let them go. Danielle: Well you can’t expect someone to dedicate every moment of their life to you, Devon. Sophie thought you were cool until you wouldn’t give her space. Devon: Well I know someone out there is willing to give me all their time. Until I find them, I guess I’ll keep being alone. (Devon gets up and leaves and Danielle looks confused) Third Plot: Scott (Scott walks up to Gina at her locker) Scott: Hey, can I apologize? Gina: It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Scott: Oh…anything you’d like to say? Gina: Not really. Well…I can deal with your immoral lifestyle as long as you don’t talk about it. Scott: Huh? Gina: I’ll stay friends with you as long as you don’t talk to me about your love life and your disturbed attraction towards your own gender. Scott: Oh, alright? Alicia: Gina, can I talk to Scott for a sec? Gina: I have to leave anyways, seeya. Alicia: What the hell is her problem? Scott: She’s a walking problem, that’s it. Alicia: Are you really going to stay friends with her when she doesn’t even accept you? Scott: What else am I supposed to do? I don’t need to start anything with her, the last thing I need right now is drama. Alicia: So, you’re going to shut up about your sexuality whenever you’re around her? Scott: Oh hell no, I’ll bring it up as much as I can. Alicia: Nice. Scott: It basically sounds like the second I get a boyfriend, she’s going to dump me as a friend. Why not piss her off a little and have some fun before that happens? Alicia: I like the way you think… Sub Plot: Brittany (Chloe runs up to Brittany) Chloe: I heard what happened with Levi. Sorry. Brittany: It’s fine. I mean, I guess I was a little upset at first, but in reality we’ve never had a conversation or hung out or anything. Chloe: True, you can’t rush this stuff. Who knows, maybe you guys could end up together in the future. Brittany: I doubt it. Homecoming can still be fun though! Me and you can go with Gina and Scott. Chloe: Yeah, if they’re still talking… Brittany: What did she do now? Chloe: Nothing, I just don’t know if they made up from before. She made some really mean comments. Brittany: Drama, drama, drama. Will it ever end? Chloe: Most likely not, but that’s what high school is all about, right? Brittany: Unfortunately… Main Plot: Sophie/Devon (Sophie sees Devon at his locker and slowly walks up to him) Sophie: Can I apologize? Devon: Yes you can. Sophie: I’m sorry. Devon: It’s fine. Sophie: I still want to be friends with you though. Devon: YOU DO?! Sophie: Oh dear…yeah. There has to be some limits though. Devon: Like what? Sophie: Like you can’t talk to me in front of my popular friends or sit with me at lunch or wait for me outside the bathroom. Got it? Devon: YAY! Yes! (Devon runs off) Danielle: Giving a friendship restrictions…nice. Sophie: What else am I supposed to do? Danielle: I’m just asking you to be nice to him. I talked to him yesterday and he’s a really depressed person because he has no friends. Sophie: I’ll be nice to him, okay? Danielle: And don’t treat him bad? Sophie: What kind of bitch do you think I am? Danielle: Alright, just saying. Sophie: You’re allowed to talk to me in front of my popular friends and sit with me at lunch and wait for me outside the bathroom though! Danielle: Thanks, I’m overjoyed. Sophie: You should be, bestie. Category:Blog posts